Kyoko's Christmas Carol
by sunnydanibunbun
Summary: A skipbeat version of the classic Christmas story. When our favorite love-me girl overhears something she shouldn't, life as she knows it changes forever. But, with the help of three ghosts, will she be able to open up her heart again?
1. Chapter 1 Overheard

**Chapter 1- Overheard**

**It's everybody's favorite time...that's right! Disclaimer time! **

** Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Skip Beat, as much as I would like to be. **

It was a normal day for LME's number one actor, Tsuruga Ren, as he walked through the halls of his company. After an ng-less take of his current crime-drama,and an RMandy photo shoot, Ren had a couple of hours before his next job. And he decided, after some determined prodding from his overbearing manager Yashiro, to spend some those hours with a certain love-me member.

Looking around casually for the adorable actress, Ren and Yashiro couldn't help but notice all the bright Christmas decorations hanging all around the company. Leafy green wreathes tied with bright red ribbons adorned the doorways, and blinking lights of every color were strung from the ceiling.

"The president really is going all out this year." muttered Yashiro, who had been rearranging Ren's schedule to create more 'Kyoko-Ren alone time'.

"I just wonder what he's up to.." replied the raven haired actor. The president had been relatively quiet recently, and Ren couldn't help but worry about what his eccentric boss would pull out. After all, just a mere two days a way was Christmas, a holiday that emitted love, and the presidents favorite day of the year (besides Valentine's day, of course). Ren's thoughts came to a halt when his manager yelled out across the lobby.

"Kyoko-chan!" he nearly screamed to his charge's kohai, and dozens of pairs of eyes turned to see the pink-clad newbee actress. Turning his head, Ren felt a smile flash across his face upon sight of the girl. Even in the gaudy love-me uniform, he thought she looked ravishing. Her short hair stuck up, but framed her face nicely, and a rosy blush painted her cheeks.

"Good morning..er..or should I say afternoon, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san." Kyoko greeted softly, still unused to having all this attention on herself. Now, when her name was called out in public, people recognized it. They would turn their heads to locate her, unlike when she first joined the company, when the only looks she got were ones of annoyance or disbelief.

"Sorry for causing a spectacle, Kyoko-chan," Yashiro apologized, noticing the girl's discomfort with her rising fame. In the past few months, after _Box R _had finished its first season and had been recalled for another based on popular demand, Kyoko had become increasingly popular with young people. Although most of her roles were still antagonists, she had branched out a lot In one of her current roles, she played a devious girl who pretended to be nice to manipulate people. Thus, in some scenes, she got to act more like a princess of her dreams than an evil witch.

"Good morning, Mogami-san" Ren spoke up, keeping his tone neutral. Suddenly, Kyoko started fidgeting, swiveling back and forth while twiddling her thumbs.

"Um...Tsuruga-san.." she started nervously.."I was wondering, and I know it's inappropriate and last second, and don't at all feel obligated to say yes, me being a lowly kohai-" Kyoko's froze in place when her demons appeared.  
><em>OOh..I sense some delicious anger coming from that man..<em>a demon cooed in Kyoko's ear, and she looked up to see her sempai flashing his notorious 'gentlemanly smile'.  
>"<em>Wha-what did I do to upset him this time? Was it too presumptuous of me to even ask him for a personal favor?" <em>she thought nervously. Not wanting to cause her beloved senior anymore trouble, she flew down into a dogeza."I'm sorry for troubling you Tsuruga-san!" she cried, before a pair of large hands peeled her from the ground and helped her up.

"It's alright, Mogami-san," reassured Ren, allowing his anger to pass. When Kyouko approached him, and started to ask him for a favor, he had felt so needed. But, his fantasies of love had been crushed the second she muttered the word kohai, further cementing their relationship-or lack of one. "Please continue with your request."

"O-ok. Well, Maria and I wanted to throw a grateful part again, like the one last year. But I have been so busy lately, and I haven't been able to contact her to plan it. So, I just assumed we weren't going to have one. But today, when I finally ran into her, she started talking about how this year's party would top last years! I didn't want to let her down, so I need to invite people ASAP!" yelled the teen, waving her arms maniacally, and speaking faster as she continued her rant, "So, could you and Yashiro-san please attend, as guests of mine?" Kyoko looked up into her sempai's eyes and was surprised by the soft look on his face. She missed, however, the fangirlish look on his manager's.

"Of course, Mogami-san. I would be honored to attend your party. What time shall we arrive?"

"Oh! Um..Eight O'clock tomorrow night. Thank you very much, Tsuruga-sempai! And you too, Yashiro-san." Kyoko exclaimed, before realizing the time.  
>"Sorry, but I have a few other people to invite. I'll see you both later, hopefully."<p>

"Of course. Have a nice afternoon, Mogami-san," Ren replied.

"Bye Kyoko-chan!" Smiling, Kyoko ran off to go find the two other love-me members, who still needed to be invited.

"Oh, Yashiro-san!" she yelled before skidding around the corner, "make sure Tsuruga-san eats a healthy lunch, ok?". The bespectacled manager chuckled while nodding his head. Feeling satisfied, Kyoko continued on her search for her friends connected by the same hideous curse, missing Yashiro's smug visage. Ren sighed with contentment, as well as dismay. He had a feeling that his manager's teasing would be relentless this afternoon.

* * *

><p>"I would love to come to your party, Kyoko-sempai!" stated Chiori Ayamiya, honored to be invited to a Christmas bash by her role model. A few months since she joined the section, the third love-me member had become close friends with the two other pink clad girls. Although it was hard at first to penetrate their 'best friends' barrier, Kyoko and Kanae had been accepting, and the three were currently on excellent terms.<p>

"Mo- I'll come, just stop groveling." Kanae Kotonami, the second love-me member, demanded. Secretly, she was happy to have an excuse to spend Christmas Eve and morning with her best friend (since she was too prideful/embarrassed to ask directly), but for obvious reasons, would not let it show.  
>"I'll have to move around a few things, but I should be able to come. You're lucky that my drama gave me the weekend off, or I would be booked solid." she added. Chiori rolled her eyes at the cold actress' antics, but tears built up in Kyoko's eyes.<p>

"THANK YOU, MOKO-SAN! Thank you, Thank you, both of you! I'm so happy you two can come. Tomorrow is gonna be great!" Sparkles and flowers seemed to surround her, and her two friends couldn't help but smile.

"I have some time before my next job," stated Chiori, looking at her love-me watch (which the president provided for all three, but only she wore it), "would you two care to join me for coffee or something. I know a really nice place down the street."

"I suppose I have time," Kanae responded.

"SURE!" exclaimed Kyoko, who almost never turned down an opportunity to spend time with her two closest friends, "Let me just grab my purse...". Looking into her locker, Kyoko took out her worn out, overused bag. Chiori smirked proudly, knowing that her sempai would have a beautiful new purse in a matter of hours. Checking quickly that all her things were there, Kyoko scanned her bag, but was horrified when she realized a very important something was missing.

"CORNNNN!" she screamed, making her friends jump back in shock, "HOW COULD I HAVE LOST YOU?" and without a seconds notice, she sprinted off out of the locker room.  
>"What was that about?" asked Ayamiya.<br>"Who knows. Let's just head out. We can text her with directions if she wants to show for coffee." offered Kotonami. Knowing Kyoko, she would understand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kyoko was running rampant through the halls of LME in search of the small coin purse that holds her precious stone.<p>

_ Please don't be gone, please don't be gone, please don't be gone! _she chanted as a mantra as she tore the building apart. She didn't know how she would survive without the magic corn stone to absorb her sadness. All of a sudden, she noticed a faint blue shimmer out of the corner of her eye. Turning in the direction, she saw the indigo rock protruding the small purse, lying on the beige tile floor.

_ Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _she whispered out loud, curling Corn in her hands and pressing it to her cheek. Her joy and gratitude was interrupted when she heard a pair of familiar voices from around the corner.

"So, Ren, what are you going to get Kyoko-chan for her birthday?"

"I believe that's between Mogami-san and I." Kyoko knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but was curious about the route this conversation was taking.

"She turns eighteen soon. You know what that means?"

"That she'll be nineteen next year?" retorted Ren, putting no emotion into his voice.

"No, you cold hearted robot. You know, eighteen is the year teens are considered adults in America.

"I'm aware."

"So, Kyoko-chan will be an adult, or at least by American standards. She's older now, and what's a better way to celebrate than telling her you love her?" Kyoko felt her head nearly blow off. Tsurga-san? Loving her? That was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard! And, with that mindset, she was not at all prepared for his response.

"Because I love Mogami-san, wouldn't it be selfish of me to force my feelings on her, and make her upset?" Freezing in place, Kyoko couldn't believe what she heard! Had Tsuruga Ren just confessed that he loved her?

**...**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, those who took time out of their precious lives to read the fruit of my mind. I hope my mind fruit was very delicious (sorry for the lame metaphor). This is actually my first ever fanfiction, and I'm uber excited! So, any comments/criticism would be appreciated. I don't know if it was like this for all of you on your first fanfic, but I am really eager to write! But, as I know from experience, my love of writing will really be tested once I hit the first road bump of my story. Hopefully, I'll be able to cruise over it with a bit of perseverance and creativity. Wish me luck, and please keep reading! **


	2. A Strange Visitor

**Chapter 2- ** **A ****Strange Visitor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

Dashing back to the Darumaya on her bike, Kyoko moved her legs methodically. She felt like an empty shell of the person she was just minutes ago, completely unsure of what she was supposed to think- or feel. After a certain incident, she had gone back to the love-me locker room to find her friends gone, but received a text from them. Not wanting to burden them with her troubles, Kyoko thought it would be better to just go home (since she didn't have anymore jobs that day) and think about her next move. That is, if she could turn her brain back on.

After she locked her bike to a nearby post, Kyoko trudged into the restaurant and up to her room. As soon as her door slammed shut, the distressed teen pulled back out her most prized possession.

"Oh Corn," she mumbled, tears forming in her eyes, "What should I do?" In the silence, her mind flashed back to those fateful words.  
><em>Because I <em>_love__ Mogami-san..._ At first Kyoko had thought it was impossible, just her ears playing a cruel trick on her. But, Yashiro definitely heard it, and gave his charge some grief for the sentimental statement. As her sempai's words looped over and over in her head, Kyoko felt a blush forming. Slapping her cheeks, she reprimanded her foolish feelings.

"Kyoko, don't let that man's words fool you," she scolded herself sternly, "Sure, he may say that, but it's impossible for him to _really _feel that way. Tomorrow he'll find someone better, someone who he loves for real."

_ Tsuruga-san wouldn't do that to you_, gently whispered an angel, a figure she hadn't seen in quite a while. But, in seconds, an army of demons appeared to overpower the angel.

_ Of course he would, _they moaned maliciously, pinning the angel down. _He's a man, just like any other. He says he loves you, but he must be confused. It's impossible for him to love someone like us. If you accept his feelings, he'll date you. And, when he meets someone he really has feelings for, he'll resent you for keeping him away. _As much as Kyoko wanted to fight those words, she accepted that they were the most logical explanation. Her sempai must not really know what love is. She recalled the day where he had told Bo that he had never been in love before.

"Sigh, I suppose this is my fault," she whispered, "I must not have explained love very well."

_ I have an idea, _offered a demon, _If we avoid him, then he'll eventually forget about his feelings. Then, once he moves on, we can forget this ever happened. And your heart won't let love in ever again. Everyone's happy. _  
>Shouts from the other demons filled the air, exlaiming things like <em>That's brilliant!, Let's do it, <em>and _Why didn't I think of that? _

"I guess that could work..." mumbled Kyoko. All the mini Kyokos shouted with glee except for one, the angel.

_ Nooo, _it protested, squirming out from under the demons, _You need to confront your feel-_

_ Quiet, you! _shouted the demons, _Your ideas of love are doomed to failure! Haven't you learned from past experiences? Love will only cause you pain. _  
>And thus, Kyoko, with the help of her demon council, came to a decision. She would avoid Tsuruga-san for a few weeks. Until she could be sure that he wouldn't feel that cursed emotion about her. As much as she hated losing the closeness she currently held with her beloved sempai, she didn't want to risk that stupid four letter word ruining their entire relationship forever.<p>

"_I'm doing the right thing," _she assured herself as she changed into her warm winter sleep wear, and lay down in her futon, "_Or at least I hope I am."_

* * *

><p>...<p>

_ "I love you, Kyoko-chan" Tsuruga Ren said, his silky raven hair parted perfectly, sweeping across his face. Kyoko felt her heart pounding at a billion beats a minute, and her face felt flushed. She tried to remind herself, that love would only hurt her. That Tsuruga-san couldn't possibly love someone like her, that there was someone better for him. But, those words created a lump in her through, and a hole in her heart. Both were wearing away at her defences. _

_ "You-" she croaked, "I..I respect you, sempai, a lot, but I don't- I can't love you. I'm not ready for that..and, I think there's someone better out there for you. You won't be happy with someone like me.." _

_ "Wow," he replied, a gentlemanly smile burning into her eyes, his voice forced and stiff, "I helped you, supported you, and was a wonderful sempai to you, and this is how you repay me? I guess it was silly for me to love somebody like you. You're just an ugly, boring woman with no appeal." Those words shot through her heart like little arrows, piercing her already open wound. She was about to reply, when she heard a voice whispering in her ear. _

_ "Mooogammi-kunnn" the voice moaned, and the world around her started fading black._

_..._

"What's going on?" Kyoko asked out loud, when suddenly, her eyes whipped open. Patting down her forehead, she could feel beads of sweat falling down. But, as horrible as her nightmare had been, she was relieved it was over.  
>"It was just a dream," she sighed, "That would explain why Tsuruga-san nearly quoted what <em>that jerk <em>said." But her relief was shortlived when she heard the voice whisper again,

"Mogami-kun". The hairs on the back of her neck straightened, and she alertly looked around her room. Her eyes widened when she saw a figure move.

"GAAAAAAH!" she screamed, until a hand came to cover her mouth.

"Shhh, we don't want to wake anyone up," comforted the voice, sounding more and more familiar. And, sure enough, when she looked up, it was no other than Lory Takarada. He was wearing a santa suit, the velvet red consuming his body and lined with fluffy white trim.

"What the heck are you doing here, President?" she whispered harshly, once Lory let go of her.

"I''m not the president, Mogami-kun." Kyoko merely raised her eyebrow, "I'm the spirit of Christmas Love!"

"Did I hit my head or something?" mumbled the teen, trying to recall any accidents, "or maybe I'm still dreaming?"

"I can assure you that this is no dream. I'm here to help you discover love again! It's my job to spread some love around Christmas time, to make sure that all those deserving have a good Christmas."

"So, _ 'Spirit of Christmas Love', _started Kyoko, making air quotes, "Why do you look suspiciously similar to the president of LME, hmm?"

"Oh, because I like to take human form, since my original form tends to scare people. So, I took the form of someone you respect." This had gone on a bit too long to be a joke of the President's, so Kyoko rationalized that this was probably a dream of some sort. Or that the President's obsession with cosplay was more deep rooted than she thought. _Probably the first._

_ "_How exactly are you going to help me, Spirit-san?" Kyoko asked doubtfully. Any moment now, she would wake up from this bizarre dream, she was sure.

"Well, since you obviously don't believe me, I'm not sure what difference it will make if I tell you. But, if you're so interested, I'm sending three ghosts to visit you. The ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. Hopefully, after some guidance from them, you'll have learned your lesson."

"Which is...?"

"Now, if I tell you, then where's the fun?" asked the santa with a wink. Slowly, the spirit disguised as Lory dissipated, leaving the girl feeling disgruntled with the strange apparition. Left alone to think in her dark bedroom, Kyoko began wondering if the ghostly figure really had been a dream, or if his blabbering about Christmas Love were true. Her question was soon answered when a chilly wind brushed through the room, fluttering curtains, and curling the ends of her sheets. As she looked around frantically for a source of the breeze, a voice called out to her. An annoying, all too familiar voice.

"Oi, calm down! You should have known that I was coming. The idiotic people I put up with never cease to amaze me."

_ Shotaro!_

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update a mere 1,000 words or so. Although, two days isn't really _that_ long, I'm used to writing 5,000 words a day (due to my Nanowrimo procrastination). Although, I still have time to edit that after the fact, unlike this, which I edited before submitting (like a good child ;D) . I noticed that I wrote more dialogue than descriptive details..which sends off alarms in my head, since that would get me a very bad grade on my creative writing assignments for school. But then I slap myself, and remember that this is for pure fun and I can do whatever the heck I want, and not have to worry about what my grade will be. It's very liberating, really. And I'm enjoying myself, even if the writing isn't top-notch, and that's all that matters. But, reviews are still appreciated, so please read and comment! Thanks for your time, and cya soon! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- A Lonely Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

"Shotaro!" Kyoko exclaimed, her grudges peeping out. The sight of his messily styled, bottle blond hair and his arrogant smirk made Kyoko feel irritated. It brought back memories she wished she could throw away, possibly off a cliff.

"Ugh, didn't that love-obsessed old man tell you yet? I'm not really 'Shotaro'. I'm the ghost of Christmas Past." replied the blond, his hands on his hips in an almost womanly fashion. He carried the same tone and smugness as that _that idiot_, and Kyoko was losing her temper, ghost or not.

"Don't patronize me, I know you're a ghost! Your stupid face just reminded me of someone I hate." she snapped. The ghost just rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Obviously. But, that's besides the point. I have a job to do, and that's to show you a scene from your past." Widening her eyes, the chestnut haired teen felt her face go pale. Reliving some of her horrible childhood was the last thing she wanted to do now- or ever.

"I-is that really necessary?" she mumbled hopefully.

"Look, you, I have a job to do. You obviously have a lesson to learn, so pay attention." No doubt about it, this ghost acted more like a feminine diva than her former friend, which eased her nerves a little. A grouchy drama queen she could deal with.

Slowly, the world around her started to shift, and then disintegrate into small white particles, like dancing snowflakes. In fact, snowflakes rained down on her head, and she felt the nip of a winter breeze on the tip of her nose. Tall, verdant trees peaked with fluffy white hats surrounded her. Between the trees lay a small little inn, which she recognized immediately as the Fuwa Ryokan.

* * *

><p>Kyoko's heart twinged at the sight of the traditional building, and she noticed her feet moving on their own accord, towards the place she spent most of her childhood.<br>With the Ghost of Christmas Past following in suit, she trudged up the stony path to the entrance of the ryokan, when a moment of fear flashed through her.

"What if someone sees us?" she asked the Sho look alike.

"Stop worrying, we're invisible to everyone else. We're just here to observe." Nodding, Kyoko hesitantly reached for the door and stepped inside, feeling the heat of the room caress her freezing cheeks. Inside, guests and employees hustled and bustled around, all preparing for some kind of event. Catching a few words of passer-by's, she figured it was the Christmas party that the Fuwa's threw every year. It was quite the neighborhood event, and one of her favorite days of the year as a kid.  
>A flash of black zoomed by, and at a closer look, Kyoko found it was a younger version of herself. She looked around ten years old and she was wearing a cute red dress, which Kyoko remembered vaguely. Hopping around, mini Kyoko seemed to be looking for someone. And, spying the okami of the inn, she ran at high speed.<p>

"Okami-san!" she shouted, receiving looks from guests.

"Good afternoon, Kyoko-chan. Shouldn't your be helping out in the kitchen?" During parties, Kyoko would sometimes help the Fuwas in the kitchen, mostly washing and preparing foods to be cooked. Occasionally, she would get to do some cooking herself.

"I will in just a minute. I was just wondering when my mother will be coming to the party." The dark haired child looked up at the woman with large golden eyes, melting with joy and innocence.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan. I just recieved a call from your mother an hour ago, saying she has a business engagement she can not get out off, so she won't be home for a few months. It looks like you'll be staying home for a while." Tears formed in the golden pools, loosing their mirthful look. But, not wanting to trouble the woman who had looked after her many times, she plastered a smile on her face.

"That's all right," little Kyoko managed to reply, although there was obvious strain in her voice, "I'm sure I'll have fun here with you and your family."

"Correct. Now, go be a good little girl, and help my husband prepare the food."

"Okay!" With that, she skipped back to the kitchen, ever the optimist. She was blissfully unaware that this would happen every single year to follow. But Kyoko knew now, and her heart seemed to ache at this sight. Turning around, she noticed the Sho-baka ghost still standing there, with his signature smirk.

"Are we done here?" asked Kyoko hopefully. She just wanted to be back in her warm bed, wrapped safely in her blankets.

"I guess so. But there's one more thing you need to see." Kyoko was about to speak some dissent, when the spirit interrupted, "And don't even think about complaining!" Pouting slightly, she crossed her arms. Slowly, the creamy puffs of snow started to melt, and the ground once again seemed to shift.

* * *

><p>Around Kyoko, she saw her old apartment, the one she shared with <em>the real<em> Shotaro. Unlike the inn, which made her heart sore, this room made her want to vomit. The disgusting lies and betrayal that went on in here was sickening to remember. Everything was as it once was. Painted a pale beige color (**I have no idea what the color of the apartment was...) **the walls of the apartment were barren, much like the room. It had no personality whatsoever, like there was no one staying there. Which was close to reality, since the blond jerk was gone the majority of the time. And Kyoko was- is- possibly the cleanest, most organized person on the planet.

The room was dimly lit, only television set on mute was brightening the somber room. In front of the tv, Kyoko saw her newly sixteen year old self, holding a phone in her hand. Her straggly, raven hair tied loosely in a pony tail, she was waiting anxiously as high pitched rings echoed through the empty living room. Younger Kyoko's breath stopped when she heard the voice of her 'prince' answer,

"This is Sho Fuwa..."

"Sho-chan! It's me, Kyoko, I"

"I'm busy writing my beautiful music right now, but leave me a message, and I'll call ya later."

Sighing a years worth of sighs, sixteen year old Kyoko pulled out a blanket and curled her legs up under her chin. With Sho's singing career finally taking off, Kyoko was left all alone on her birthday. It was becoming some kind of depressing tradition for her.

"I remember that year," mumbled present day Kyoko, angered at the memory, "That pompous idiot was too busy to even spend time with me on my birthday. I was so stupid to think that he would be anything remotely close to a prince."

"I'm beginning to understand your problem." replied the ghost, "You spent years of being abandoned, so now you're afraid to open up your heart to someone."

"Tell me something I don't know." muttered Kyoko, "I'm not in the love-me section because I love the color pink."

"Jeez, who knew the girl had such bitter sarcasm? But excuse me, I wasn't finished," started the blond, and Kyoko was tempted to chuckle at the spirit's feminine attitude. "If you keep closed off from others, you'll miss out on having a better Christmas in the future."

"My Christmas will be just fine. I like my life how it is right now. It would be even better without love getting in the way," defended the teen, remembering her current problem with her sempai.

"Fine, you brat! Who am I to argue with you about the present or future, anyhow? I'm just _the ghost of Christmas Past_, who no one seems to respect anymore. I'm done with you." And with that, Sho ghost snapped his- or her, Kyoko had yet to specify gender- fingers, and Kyoko was once again in her bedroom.

"One ghost down, two more to go." she whispered, wearily.

**A/N: Happy New Year, everybody! Right now, it's still New Year's Eve here in California, but most other places are already in the year 2012. I can't believe another year has passed, and I'm excited to start a new one. Leaving behind my failing grades in school, I'm eager to start off with a fresh slate. This year will be my year! **

**Back to the topic of my story, I'm sorry it took such a long time to update. I've been busy this holiday season. My older sister came to visit (she lives in South Africa) and we were doing all kinds of sisterly things. But now, things have settled down a bit, so I can update more often (although I the new problem of school starting in two days). Thanks for reading another chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it to some extent. Please leave me a review! Sorry if you find some mistakes, because I was really tired when I wrote this, but feel free to point them out to me. See you soon, and have an amazing year! **


	4. Uncertainties

**A/N: I want to start this chapter off by apologizing to anyone who has read my previous chapters. It really should not have taken me this long to update. I was studying like a mad thing for my midterms, which I didn't do to well on anyhow. But now, my midterms are over, and I promise to update at least one chapter a week (if not sooner). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

A few minutes passed as Kyoko waited silently for the ghost to appear, until a familiar breeze fluttered across the bedroom. In a matter of seconds, a face she hadn't seen in a while appeared just in front of her.

"Otou-san!" squaled Kyoko, running to hug her pseudo-father. However, as she reached him, the man disintegrated, leaving her wrapping her arms around a lump of air. Her cheeks reddening in embarrassment, and she stared at her feet. "Haha," she laughed without humor, "I guess I got so excited, I forgot you were a ghost..sorry." Surprisingly, the ghost chuckled softly. Not quite the reaction she was expecting after the last drama queen.

"Don't worry about it, Kyoko-chan..is it alright if I call you that?" _Much more polite than the last ghost,_ she thought happily.

"Sure. What should I call you...?" It felt somewhat impolite to call her visiter 'Ghost'.

"Well, I am the Ghost of Christmas Present..but just 'Ghost' is fine. Unless you'd rather call me 'Otou-san'?" She blushed once again, but muttered

"Ghost-san it is."

"Well, now that we've got introductions out of the way, how about I show you that party you're having tomorrow?" The spirit chirped, clapping his hands together.

"Tomorrow's party? I thought you were the Ghost of Christmas _Present..."_

"That's right, Kyoko-chan. But, 'present' really is a relative term. Technically, whatever time you are currently in is called the present. Truth be told,I really should be called the 'Ghost of the Near Future'..but that doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Point taken."

"Ok, here we go." Snapping both his fingers, the ghost disappeared, and Kyoko felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. It was similar to falling from the peak of the hill on a roller coaster; sickening yet exhilarating at the same time. Creamy white walls surrounded her,covered with fluffy snowflakes. The entire room sparkled bright colors, flashing on and off, and an icy castle stood tall and beautifully in the corner. Although she could tell it was LME, it took a few seconds for Kyoko could barely recognize the place with all the breathtaking decorations. She had been worried about giving the president the right to decorate, but she saw it had been a smart decision. The party seemed fit for a gorgeous snow princess.

"Remember, at the party tomorrow, you still have to act surprised," the Kuu lookalike declared.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," mumbled Kyoko, still in awe. Since she had been so involved with the party decor, she failed to notice all the people up to this point. The room was fairly packed with LME's young talent and Kyoko's costars from the two dramas she starred in this year, as well as Box-R. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, as the room was filled with laughter and smiles. In the corner of the room by the ice castle, she spotted Tsuruga Ren, looking as handsome as ever in a black suit, talking calmly with his manager, a dazzling smile across his face. But, not the fake, extremely frightening 'gentlemanly smile'. A real smile, that infiltrated her demon lines and made her feel like she was staring into the sun. However, at the same time she couldn't rip her eyes from this man.

How desperately she wanted to go over there and find out what made her senpai smile so beautifully, and her heart twinged with an emotion that she couldn't quite identify. Upon a closer look, Ren was looking intently at something, and when Kyoko followed his eyeline, she found it was in fact herself- well, her 'tomorrow' self. Examining herself, Kyoko's eyes glowed in wonder. She looked like a princess! Wearing a flowing pink dress that looked like it was straight out of a fairy tale, she had her makeup done, and was wearing auburn extensions done in an elaborate braid.

"W-w-hy am I dressed like that?" Kyoko wondered out loud.

"That's a story you're going to have to find out in real time." replied the ghost, who was smiling widely at the scene before him. _It's so refreshing to see young love!_, he thought happily.

Meanwhile, Kyoko's brain was off in 'fairyland'. Her heart thumped with anticipation for the next day, when she would transform into the princess of her dreams.  
><em>Maybe I get to meet a fairy, <em>she fantasized, _who grants me a wish, turning me into a princess~! _Her train of thought was broken when she noticed a frown, unbecoming to her 'princess' face.

_This should be the best day of my life, _she thought with confusion, _why don't I look happy? _  
>Then she saw who her golden orbs were fixated on: her senpai.<br>_Oh yeah, tomorrow is when I start avoiding him, _she realized blankly. There was a feeling of regret embedded in her, that she couldn't shake off.

"Mo!" The teen heard the irritated voice of her best friend, exclaiming to her 'princess' self, "You have been avoiding him all night, yet you won't stop staring at him. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't, Moko-san!" she stammered nervously, "I just heard something I shouldn't have, and now I'm afraid of what will happen. That I'll just get hurt again." Kanae's eyebrows lowered in frustration. Being the resourceful person she was, she was able to put two-and-two together, and pretty much guess what her best friend was talking about.  
><em>As much as I can't stand the idea of sharing her with that guy, <em>Kanae thought, _he really does care about her if he hasn't given up on her yet. She deserves to have somebody love her. _

"Look, Kyoko," she started, gaining the attention of her friend just by using her given name, "I'm not really an expert in...this area, so my advice might not mean anything. But only you know what's right. Mo, this sounds lame, but follow your heart. I'm sure you'll make the right choice." Sure, Kanae felt like an idiot for giving such gooey advice, but it seemed to do the trick. Tears welled up in Kyoko's eyes at her friend's heartfelt words, and future-Kyoko reacted similarly.

"Moko-san!" future Kyoko exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the fellow actress, "Thank you for your faith in me! I promise to make you proud!"  
><em>Jeez, I barely even gave her any advice at all. But, I'm glad she's cheery again. <em>

"I know you will. Now stop crying, you'll ruin your makeup."

"R-right!"

_Take that, Tsuruga. You may have worked your way into her heart, but I'm still the one she comes to with her problems. _A sly smile worked its way onto the raven haired actress' face. The two continued chattering, and Kyoko was intently listening until a ghostly wind on the back of her neck made her shiver. Turning around, she saw the spirit stand right behind. _Wow, I forgot that he was here. These ghost really know how to lay low key, _she pondered.

"So, that's all I wanted you to see. Your friend Kanae really is a smart girl. And a good friend. So, what are you going to do?" Kyoko's eyes widened at the sudden question.

"I'm still scared of lo- that emotion. I don't think I'm ready to face Tsuruga-san when he..you know." Kyoko still couldn't bare to say that four letter word. Her heart and brain were in a state of turmoil. An hour ago, she was firm in her decision to avoid her senpai for the time being, but now, she was having second thoughts. What if he completely moves on and she never gets to see him again? What if he hates her? What if he just forgets her altogether? But, if she hangs around, what if he confesses? There would be no way she could accept. Or if she begins to lo..build feelings for him, and he finds someone better? She didn't think her heart could handle that kind of pain again.

"I'm sick of all these unknowns!" she exclaimed, frustrated.

"I see..." mumbled 'Kuu', his hand resting under his chin, "This hasn't happened in a while."

"What hasn't happened?"

"That someone hasn't been able to make a decision yet. It looks like I'll have to bring in the Ghost of Christmas Future."

"I-I'm sorry. You went to this trouble to show me all this, and I can't even make a simple choice." Kyoko bowed, feeling stupid and selfish. Here she was, worrying about herself when she was obviously wasting this spirit's time.

"Oh, don't apologize, it's actually quite refreshing," assured the ghost. Kyoko lifted herself upright in surprise. "Most people are either too stubborn to consider changing their minds, or they are able to easily realize the error of their ways. Either way, they make hasty, self-sure decisions. It's nice to meet someone who needs some guidance."

_I'm not quite sure if that was a compliment or an insult. _"I'm glad..?" The Kuu lookalike chuckled.

"I didn't mean to insult you or anything. There's nothing wrong with being uncertain of things. Besides, I'm sure the Ghost of Christmas Future will help you figure things out. Good luck, Kyoko!" With that, Kyoko was back in her room and the ghost was gone, leaving Kyoko feeling even more confused then when he came.

* * *

><p>Tsuruga Ren slumped down on his black sofa, a thick and lengthy script in hand. Restlessness and nervousness had prevented him from sleeping, so he decided to use this time to read over a script for his current drama. Being honest with himself, Yashiro's words earlier that day had affected him more than he would have liked to admit. Although, the reason he had yet to confess his feelings to Kyoko were not because he thought of her as a child. Truthfully, she could be more mature than he was. The way she was able to care for others and act so selflessly was something that was impossible for him to understand. The real reason lay in himself. Frankly speaking, he was afraid.<p>

Afraid of losing himself, or worse, losing her. It was easier to pretend that all he wanted was to be her senpai, keeping healthy distance between them. But, as the lines between senpai-kohai relationsihp crossed with...something deeper..it became harder to keep up the charade. But, he was willing to keep at it, since not being able to be with her was not an option. The idea of not seeing her on a near daily basis made his heart feel empty.

So, he would continue to hold back. _I will not make her cry_, he promised himself suddenly. Tomorrow, he would give her a birthday she wouldn't forget, and seeing her smile would make everything worth it.

Glancing over at the digital clock on top of his television, Ren was surprised to see it was already two in the morning- he been deep in thought for thirty minutes. Wearily, he scanned his script, quickly memorizing with the skill years of experience brought him. Slowly, he drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep, his feet sticking off the edge of the coach.

* * *

><p>Frowning, the Ghost of Christmas Love, who was still in the guise of President Lory (he had grown to admire this form, and thought that he might in fact keep it) looked down at Hizuri Kuon. He could sense troubling 'love problems' being emitted from the young man. In the past five years, the ghost had been aware of Kuon, although other mortals with love issues had always taken priority. Now, he was glad the man had found love, although he was yet to receive it completely.<p>

Despite that he was usually against meddling into the lives of humans, since it could inevitably change the strings of fate, the Ghost of Christmas Love thought this couple could use a little push in the right direction. Leaning down, we whispered a plan into the ear of the sleeping actor, a plan to completely win over Kyoko's heart which involved giving her a princess makeover.

The ghost chuckled to himself deviously. There was no way even this failure at love could screw up his brilliant plan.

**Author's Note: Again, I want to apologize for the long wait for this chap, as well as thank anyone who read this chapter for sticking with me. I hope it wasn't too rambly (is that a word?) , but I felt like I needed to divulge into some of the characters' emotions. There was a need to write Ren into it, even if his part was brief. I promise that I'll give him a fun chapter at the end that will be fluff city. Please review, since I would love to hear any comments/critique. Thanks for your time, and happy reading! **


	5. Unbearable Loneliness

**What time is it? Disclaimer time!..sigh, that was even lamer typed out than it was in my head. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

Kyoko had been back in her bedroom for only a few seconds when a familiar flutter of wind entered, and a quick flash of orange bolted towards her. She felt someone ram into her, knocking her over and enveloping her in a tight hug. Looking up, she was shocked to see the face she was staring into was her own! Before she could even utter a response, her doppleganger released her hold and took a step back.  
>"Please excuse me for hugging you, but I was just so excited and you were just so cute!" Kyoko's first thought was, <em>Is my voice really that squeaky? <em>

"Y-you must be the Ghost of Christmas Future?" Kyoko asked her lookalike, who was bouncing around like a rabbit on caffeine.

"Yup, that's me. Allow me to officially introduce my self. I know you don't really need an official introduction since you already know who I am, but it's been so long since I've gotten to help someone and I really really want to do the introduction, just like old times. So excuse me if it sounds really redundant bu-" somehow she managed that all in one breath.

"It's ok, it's ok!" Kyoko interjected. The cherry color that had taken over the ghost's face had made Kyoko out of breath just from watching.

"Oh, sorry. I got a bit over enthusiastic there." the ghost apologized, taking a deep breath, "Ok. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Future, manipulator of the fabric of time and helper to any mortal in need. I harness power beyond your wildest belief, that can make decisions that can change the entire being of your existence in mere moments." there was a pregnant pause in the spiel, until the chestnut haired ghost finished with a, "well, what did you think of my intro?"

"It made you sound very grand and important.."

"Yes! That's just the vibe I was going for!" exclaimed the spirit, a wide smile on her face. But, Kyoko couldn't get over the fact that she was looking at herself, the entire concept of seeing her face on someone else's body was bizarre. _This must be what an out-of-body experience feels like, _she thought. _Although usually in that situation the roles are reversed; I would be the spirit._

"Um..if you don't mind my asking, why do you look just like me?"

"Oh! Well, we ghosts have the power to change our appearance. We're supposed to take human form of someone the person we're helping knows, to make them feel comfortable. But, I haven't been needed in so long, I wasn't expecting to be called down to help you. So, I didn't do any research on your human companions. I was kinda called last second, and I was in such a rush to get here, I just took your form." The spirit's voice withered away near the end of her explanation, from what Kyoko assumed was embarrassment. But, Kyoko understood how exciting it could be when you got called for a job. Plus, she had made her fair share of hasty decisions involving her line of work (e.g. accepting a small role as a jealous psycho-maniac just because she would star with Moko-san).

"If you don't feel comfortable with this, I can change form," fake-Kyoko continued, "I'm not really sure what I should change to though..." she glanced around the room, until she spotted a poster of a handsome raven-haired man (Kyoko took down the poster of Sho a few months ago, since she was tired of waking up in the morning, seeing his face, and wanting to smash it with a sledgehammer.) "I could look like, um.. Tsuruga Ren," she offered, pointing to the poster, "I prefer to look girly and cute, but if it would make you feel better-"

"NO!" Kyoko shouted, before she realized how rude it was and immediately apologized, "Sorry. I mean, it's fine as you are." The last thing Kyoko wanted was to get advice about _that man_ from someone who looked just like him!

"Ok, ok then.." replied the ghost, not entirely convinced, but willing to move on, "Let's go to the future, shall we?" This question came out a bit loudly, and Kyoko could see the excitement in her lookalike's eyes. She smiled warmly, knowing firsthand that bubbly feeling of doing the thing you love most.

"Sure," she replied happily. Then a thought dawned on her, "If you didn't do any research on me, then how will you know where to go, how to help me, wha-"

"Oh, I just don't know what your friends look like. I wouldn't dare show up for work without knowing that," the spirit interrupted, "it would be like accepting a role without reading a script." Kyoko winced at that. _Ok, so maybe I'm the only one who makes decisions that hasty, but it was with Moko-san! I'm just glad I didn't end up with a role too lewd or humiliating, _she thought.

"Let's go!" exclaimed the Ghost of Christmas Future, snapping both of her fingers. Once again, the room seemed to dissolve into little pieces, then reassemble itself somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Kyoko saw she was in a spacious room with a queen sized bed baby blue walls. But what caught her eye were the elaborate paintings of fairys which covered the wall. The sparkling creatures seemed to dance up and down the walls of the room, bringing life and beauty with them. She felt like she was in a fairy kingdom.<p>

"Amazing" she managed to mumble, and she turned to look at her ghostly companion. The spirit had wide, doe eyes, which were glistening with wonder.

"Um..Ghost-san, are you ok?" Kyoko asked, waking her doppleganger from her trance.

"You can't imagine how long it's been since I last did that" the ghost admitted. _It must be nice for her to use her magical powers again,_ assumed Kyoko.

"Where are we?" she asked, eager to know where this breathtaking room was.

"Your house."  
><em> Huh? <em>Kyoko felt her jaw draw to the floor."Your house in the future, I mean" the spirit added. Recollecting her jaw from the ground, Kyoko nodded in understanding.

"So, I really get to live here one day?"

"Yup. You had it custom built when you made enough money."

"C-custom built! Wha- How- when-" she tried to make out words, but was in too much shock. Her funds were still so limited, she was practically living in destitution, so it was hard for her to imagine a time where she would be even remotely wealthy.

"You became an extremely successful actress, Kyoko-chan. So, of course you would make lots of money." At the words 'successful actress' Kyoko felt her spirits soaring.

"I BECOME A SUCCESSFUL ACTRESS?" she shouted loudly, tears forming from sheer joy.

The ghost wasn't all taken back by the sudden yelling. When people learned their future, they acted in a variety of ways, including shock. But, it was time for her to show Kyoko-chan why she was brought here. "Well, what I am supposed to show you isn't really your bedroom. But, I figured you would want to see that. Walk through that door to your living room." the ghost pointed to a white door across the room, and Kyoko obediently passed through it.

The living room was a lovely room, with a basic, beige couch, a flatscreen tv, and a door open ajar, which Kyoko could tell led to a kitchen. _If my bedroom was that spectacular, I wonder what my kitchen looks like.._

"There you are over there," pointed the Ghost of Christmas future, and when Kyoko followed where her finger was pointing, she was left surprised. There she was, her future self, curled up on the couch watching a cooking show. Her ebony locks waved down her back, almost to her waist, and maintained a healthy shine. Golden eyes contained a look of maturity and wisdom, which Kyoko had recognized before in the Taishou's eyes. On closer examination, her future-self wasn't really watching the television, but was lost in thought. A strange countenance took over her face. _A look of sadness...no, regret..closer..it's more like..bitter nostalgia. But what would I be nostalgic about? _

"If I'm such a successful actress, then why do I look so..sad?" she asked the spirit. Furrowing her eyebrows, the ghost thought for a moment.

"Probably because you're alone on Christmas Eve."

"Why? Maria and I aren't throwing a party? How far in the future are we?" More and more questions filled Kyoko's mind.

"We're fifteen years in the future, so Maria is in her twenties. She's become a famous model, just like her mother, and she's currently being booked somewhere in America I think." _Maria becomes a model? Well, she is a very cute girl, so I can only imagine the beautiful woman she grows up to be. _

"How come I'm not spending Christmas with my friends?" she wondered out loud. Surely Moko-san or Chiori-san would have time to celebrate her birthday. Or, she would have made more friends by then to spend time with.

"All of them have boyfriends or loved ones they wanted to see, so you told them that you didn't need a party or anything."

"B-boyfriends? Even Moko-san and Chiori-san?" she exclaimed. Just last week, the two of them had been scrutinizing a romantic Christmas special to no end, speaking of how they would never become like the idiotic couples in the the movie.

"Well, actually, Kotonami-san is married."

"TO WHO?"

"Um..well, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you or not..but I don't think it can hurt...It's..Yashiro." _MOKO-SAN AND YASHIRO-SAN? I didn't see that one coming at all!, _Kyoko thought, totally baffled. Somehow, she couldn't wrap her brain around, and she seemed to be going over figures in her head, as if it were some complex math equation.

"No matter which way I think about it, it still doesn't make any sense," she eventually admitted to the spirit, "What about Tsuruga-san?" As those words left her lips, she froze. The question had come out without thinking, and left Kyoko feeling confused. _W-why would I worry about that? Besides, he probably is just as popular now as he was back then, and is swamped with work. Or, he probably has a beautiful, talented wife he's spending his Christmas with. _At that thought, her heart seemed to ache. Finally, she voiced a question that was nagging at her."Is he..married?" she asked softly.

"No. He's still as single and work obsessed as ever." Relief surged through Kyoko's body, although she silently reprimanded herself for feeling so selfishly happy.

"So, he's working?"

"Kind of...he's in America. California to be exact."

"Why is he there?"

"He moved there about fourteen years ago." Kyoko was rendered speechless for a moment. She had thought about her sempai getting married, traveling abroad, but she had never thought about him _moving_ _away_, especially to America.

"Why?"

"You." the spirit answered simply. Kyoko held a confused expression, she she elaborated, "You started ignoring him, and eventually he confessed his feelings to you. You rejected him, and about a month later, he accepted a job in America. That led to more and more work there, until he never left."

"He confessed to me? And I rejected him, so he left?" Those facts made even less sense to her than her best friend and Yashiro-san's relationship.

"He could have gone to America just because of all the acting opportunities, but it seems like you could have kept him in Japan if you..."

"Accepted his feelings? How could I have done that? I lost the ability to love. Besides, he would have found someone better than me. I would have held him back, kept him in Japan when he had so many better opurtunities! And I would have my heart broken all over again. Accepting his love would only cause both of us pain." Kyoko ranted.

"But, look at yourself. Hasn't rejecting love done the exact same thing?" The spirit motioned over to Kyoko's future self. Her look of nostalgia had changed into one of..hopelessness and loneliness- an emotion Kyoko was all too familiar with. The emotion that had haunted her day and night all her life, that still hadn't gone away, and which would apparently continue to follow her into the future. Dampness formed under her eyes, and her throat went sore.

"Wh-what do I do?" she croaked, "I-I don't want to be alone." The ghost frowned as she watched the auburn haired girl fall to pieces right in front of her, but it was important. One must be broken down before they can be built back up.

"Stop running away," the spirit started softly, "confront your feelings, and go at them head on. I can't tell you what you want, but if you stop pushing away what's in your heart, you will figure it out. Do you understand?" Wiping away her tears, Kyoko nodded slightly.

"So, Kyoko-chan, what are you going to do?"

"Figure out my feelings," she managed to say, her voice still raw, "and Tsuruga-san's." As hard as it seemed, Kyoko knew she couldn't just ignore her sempai like she planned to. This future, one all alone, was not one she wanted to come true. Maybe she was selfish, wanting her friends, or Tsuruga-san, or just someone to comfort her. And she was still confused on the feeling of love. But Kyoko knew for sure of one thing she wanted, and that was to never spend a Christmas alone ever again.

"Well, I think my work here is done." mumbled the ghost, almost sadly, "Good luck, Kyoko-chan, and merry Christmas," she whispered, before snapping her fingers. Suddenly, Kyoko was lying on her futon, snapping her eyes open. Rays of sunlight were breaking through her window shutters, and looking at the clock, it was eight in the morning. It appeared as if she had just woken up from a long night's sleep.

"But that definitely wasn't a dream" the teen muttered to no one in particular.

**A/N: That's another chappy finished! I feel proud of myself for keeping my personal goal of one chapter per week. I even finished it a day earlier than I had hoped! This is my longest chapter yet, and I even had more that I had planned on including. But once I started typing, I found the story went in a totally other direction that I had planned out. Sorry if it's fluffy, cheesy, or whatever. Kyoko had to have some kind of epiphany, and this is what you get when I write 2,000 words at nearly 11 at night. **

**I was too tired to proofread this well, so I apologize for any errors, and feel free to point them out. Yawn, I could really use some coffee right now (11 isn't really that late, but I woke up early). Don't worry, I still have one, maybe even two chapters left that will major romantic fluff. Thanks for taking the time to read what I submitted, and I hope it satisfied you for the time being. Happy reading! **


	6. What is love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! And good thing, too, because my artistic abilities leave much to be desired.**

* * *

><p><em>Ren smiled contently as his hands, firmly sitting on Kyoko's thin waist, pulled her in closer to his chest. No one else seemed to exist anymore as the two danced slowly to the flowing melody of violins<em>_. A warm blush spread across her cheeks, and a dazzling smile lighting up her face. Ren felt pride that he was in fact the one making his favorite girl so happy. In a puffy, pink dress fit for a princess, Kyoko looked absolutely adorable. And, as she looked up at him with sparkling eyes, he couldn't help but tilt his head down and slowly move his anxious lips to hers-_

A high pitched alarm ringing in Ren's ears ended his pleasant dream, and his eyes quickly fluttered open. He groaned as the light of the morning sun shone through the window made him squint.

"It was just a dream." He mumbled out loud, mulling over his fantasy. Sighing, he realized the pathetic fact that he didn't even get to kiss Kyoko in his dreams. But today was a new day, and a very important one at that. It was Christmas Eve, the day of Kyoko and Maria's Grateful Party. Of course he had picked out gifts for both girls before he even knew there was going to be a party (he had started gift shopping for Kyoko earlier than he would have liked to admit).  
>Forcing his legs out of bed, he reached for his phone to check his schedule; it was always the first thing he did every morning. When he opened up the page on the calendar setting of phone, he was surprised by what he found.<p>

_It's Christmas Eve, you workaholic! Just relax and get ready for Kyoko-chan's party. You better confess today, or I might just tell her myself. Hehehehe_  
><em>-Yashiro.<em>

Assuming that his meddling manager must have entered the message when he was busy with a scene yesterday, Ren couldn't help but smile. As irritating as Yashiro could be, he was the closest thing Ren had to a friend.

As Ren padded over to his sofa, his mind wandered back to his dream, reveling in the almost-memory of holding Kyoko in his arms and dancing with her. He could still picture her in that princess dress. _Wait, _his mind back-tracked, _princess dress? Kyoko must really be getting to me. I'm sure she would be the happiest girl on earth if she was wearing that. _Right at that moment, Ren was tempted to commit a face-palm. _Why hadn't I thought of something like that? _And with that, the actor began a plan to make this Kyoko's best birthday ever, starting with a call to Jelly-san.

* * *

><p>Letting out a deep sigh, Kyoko felt her limbs relax as the hot bath water surrounded her. When she woke up a few hours ago, she tried to go back to sleep but was unable. Her mind was too jumbled with thoughts and questions. Grabbing her day planner, which she checked religiously, she read it and remembered it was Christmas Eve, so she had no jobs. It was normally a day to relax, and spend time with family. But, instead, Kyoko kept her mind and body busy. First, she cleaned and reorganized her room since those ghostly winds had really turned it upside down. Second, she donned a fresh pair of clothes and went down to the restaurant. There weren't any costumers, but she cleaned all the tables until they shined. Admiring her work, Kyoko couldn't help notice that the floor seemed dull in comparison. So, she picked up a mop and swirled it across the floorboards until she could make out her reflection in them. When all that work had only taken up an hour of her time, Kyoko prepared a steaming hot bath, leaving her where she was now.<p>

"_Stop running away..confront your feelings…stop pushing away what's in your heart.." _ The words her spirit look-alike had said echoed through her brain again and again.

"That's easier said than done," Kyoko thought out loud, twirling her index finger at the surface of the water. "confront my feelings, huh…" She decided to start off by thinking about what Tsuruga-san was to her.

_A sempai, _was her first answer, _Although I sometimes cook dinner for him..that might be like more of a friend…We've also slept in the same bed, but that was as brother and sister. _Just remembering that time as Setsu and Cain made her blush wildly. _That man really knows how to drive my emotions crazy. _She recalled all of those gentlemanly smiles, that brought out her inner demons. The real, bright smiles that made those demons cower in fear and pain. But the most frightening of all was the Emperor of the Night. That one expression made her forget how to breathe. The one situation that stuck out in her mind was Vain Day last year. _T-that situation could be categorized as friendly, I guess..but it seems like something..more. _The way his mere kiss on the cheek made all her other thoughts fly out the window.

She had always pushed that off as Tsuruga-san having some kind of super human power. But, did it really mean that she thought of him as friend- or possibly more? _If only there was a magic eight ball for these types of things, _she mused as the hot water slipped through her fingers. Another five minutes into her bath, the teen realized she wasn't going to get any relaxing done while all these confusing thoughts were still on her mind.

Once Kyoko dried off and changed back into her comfortable clothes, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number her fingers had been itching to dial all morning.  
>A few rings passed before someone answered, and Kyoko heard a beautiful voice that made her heart swell with joy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"MOKO-SANN!" Kyoko could barely contain her excitement. Meanwhile, on the other line, Kanae cringed and ripped her phone away from her ear.

"Mo, what are you trying to do, wake all of Tokyo?" she chastised in a hushed tone, as not to wake up any of her younger siblings who were, by some miracle, still sleeping, "I think I just lost hearing in my right ear."

"I'M SOO-"

"You're doing it again," the dark haired actress interrupted.

"I'm soo sorry," Kyoko continued, in a softer tone.

"Whatever, it's fine. Now, is there a reason you decided to call me at nine in the morning?"

"I need…some..advice?" Kanae couldn't help but notice that seemed more like a question than an answer.

"Advice about what?" Kyoko was stuck at this point. As much she loved Moko-san, she doubted that her best friend would believe her explanation about what happened last night. _Well, last night I was visited by three ghosts- well technically four if you count the first one that looked like the president- who transported me to different points in time. Yes, that sounds very believable. _So, instead, Kyoko decided to focus on the 'conquering her feelings' part of her issue.

"Um..Moko-san..Have you ever been in love?" Kotonami was shell-shocked. If there was an award for 'Least likely question to ever come out of Kyoko, the number one Love-me member', that would have just about won it. But, unfortunately, she had an idea of what this was about. All signs pointed to a certain number-one most eligible bachelor.

"Well, being in the Love-Me section, you should know the answer." She replied bluntly.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I shouldn't have asked," Kyoko mumbled soflty, and Kanae could imagine the helpless look on her face, like a sad little puppy. Groaning once that image wouldn't leave her head, she decided to help her clueless friend.

"How about you just tell me about this problem you're having, and I'll help as much as I can" she offered.

"THANK YOU, MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko squealed, before catching her mistake, "Oops, I mean thank you, Moko-san," she repeated in an indoor voice.

"So, start explaining,"

Kyoko began a long speech about how she heard Tsuruga-san admit that he loved her, and now she wasn't sure how to respond, since she didn't know how she felt about him. She explained all her sempai's expressions, and the reactions they elicited from her. Kotonami listened silently. Eventually, Kyoko finished and she replied as honestly as possible.

"Well, it's about time." Now, if there was an award for 'Least likely statement to come out of Moko-san, the best best-friend in the word' Kyoko thought that this would have taken it.

"WHAT?"

"Really, Kyoko. That man's feelings for you have been obvious for months."

"But, Moko-san! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you wouldn't have taken it well. Remember months ago when I suggested it, after your Prisoner PV? You looked at me like I had just grown a second head!"

"Sor-"

"Don't apologize," Kanae cut off, "Now about your confusion about your feelings. Not that I want to bring this up, but haven't you been in love before? Shouldn't you know what it feels like?"

Kyoko felt her grudges rising at the mere suggestion of her love for that blonde jerk, but pushed them down. She didn't have time for that now.  
>"Yeah. But, it didn't feel like this. When <em>that jerk <em>was kind to me, it made me very happy. I wanted for him to succeed and be happy."

"Kyoko, are you sure you were in love with Sho? It sounds like it was more of a crush.."

"A crush, love; aren't they the same thing?"

"Really, do you know nothing?" Kanae sighed.

"Well, of course I've heard girls at school say that have a crush on some guy, but doesn't just mean that they're in love?" Kyoko asked, confused.

"No. A crush is more like..admiration, I suppose. Like, you feel attracted to someone, and want to date them, to have an opportunity to get to know them better. Love is when you actually know the person well."

"But, I did know that jerk really well! And besides, how do you know so much about this Moko-san?" Kanae blushed slightly on the other end, but kept her ground.

"Of course I've had crushes before! I'm not some kind of robot. Besides, if it took you rejection to figure out he was a jerk, you obviously didn't know him _that _well."

"I was blinded by that stupid emot- I mean love," Kyoko was still making an active effort to be more accepting to the emotion, even if it does cause her pain and aggravation.

"From what I've heard, when you really love someone, you would know their personality. You would not only be aware of their quirks, but actually appreciate them at times. Can you honestly say that was true for you and Fuwa?" Kotonami felt like an idiot giving such mushy advice, but she had learned this from her own family. Both of her parents were annoying as hell to her, and she didn't understand how they put up with eachother. That was, until she met Kyoko. To others, Kyoko's antics might be seen as irritating (they still seem that way to Kanae most times), but despite this, she still loved her as her best friend.  
>"I guess not. I knew things like what he liked to eat and what he liked to do. But, I never knew what he was thinking, or even his personality! I completely ignored those, and thought that he would change to become my prince. God, I'm even more of an idiot than I thought!" the object of Kanae's thoughts cried out, pain obvious in her voice.<p>

"Don't get so upset, Kyoko. What's done is done. Now, what about Tsuruga? Do you feel that way with him? Do you really know him?"  
>Kyoko thought about that question. Did she really know her sempai? Making a mental list, she thought of all the words that came to mind when she thought of her sempai.<br>professional intelligent kind scary patient mature childish stern humorous helpful l-loving handsome.

Although she could think of clear times when each one of the above applied, it made no sense. How could someone be all those things, when they contradicted each other?

_No matter how much I get to know him, he will still be a mystery to me. _Her eyes widened at that statement. Despite how she could recognize his expressions like the back of her hand, he managed to always surprise her. He would do something amazing, that would make her admire him even more. He was an enigma, but somehow, she understood him more than anyone else. Kyoko knew the answer she had been looking for.

"Yes, I do know him."

"And does that mea-"

"Yes. I..love him." There was a silence then. Neither actress knew what to say next, until Kanae finally had enough of the quiet. Lightly, she sighed.

"You should tell him."

"Moko-san, I can't-"

"Mo, don't complain. Millions of fangirls would die to be in your position. You already knows he loves you. So, just tell him."

"What if-"  
>"No buts. The best friend I know wouldn't back down from this kind of challenge. She would be brave enough to find her own happiness."<p>

"You're right, Moko-san. I just have to be brave."

"SHOOT! My siblings are waking up. Gotta go. See you at the party tonight. And good luck."

With that, the raven haired actress hung up, leaving Kyoko with an entirely new problem. One that she had never thought she would ever have to deal with ever again;how to confess to the guy you love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, readers! I can't believe it has already been two weeks since I last updated. It feel like only a few days has past. It is amazing how life can just zoom past, before you even have time to appreciate. Sorry to go all metaphysical on you. Back to the point.**

** I know what some of you may be thinking. "Dani, you lied to us! You promise us 'fluff city' and you give us this? More inner thoughts, and Kyoko thinking about her feelings but not actually acting on them?" My response: you are right, I am a liar. I honestly intended to put some romantic progress into this chap, but once I started in one direction, it turned into something else entirely. But fear not. I have already started writing the next chap, which has some actual RenxKyoko HUMAN INTERACTION! No, not like that, you perverts. I meant that they will talk, and meet, and sparks will fly! Just you wait. **

** Thank you for reading another chapter. Please review, and happy reading!**


	7. Worries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

After her phone call with her best friend, Kyoko felt like a bag of nerves. She found herself walking around in circles in her room, unable to sit still for a moment, until she eventually realized that slowly wearing away at her floorboards was not going to help anything. Not being one to waste valuable time, she pulled out her math textbook and got some of her homework out of the way. This continued for who knows how long, since it's hard to judge time when one is racking their brain for that one formula that continues to elude their memory.

"Is it a squared + b squared - (2abcosc) or..." Her thoughts were interrupted when her left leg started shaking up and down. Pulling out her vibrating cell phone, Kyoko glanced down at the screen. When it read, 'Tsuruga Ren', her heart stopped, and she was unsure whether or not to pick up.

'Pick it up, your sempai is calling you!' exclaimed her angel, who had been showing up for often recently.

'Don't pick it up! Your heart isn't ready yet!" screeched the demons that still remained. There were only three left now. When she first realized her feelings, nearly half of them dropped dead right away. The rest were withering away. However, it seemed these three were there to stay.  
>Both arguments seemed like good points, but, at the fifth and last ring, her guilt and sense of duty won out.<p>

"Hello, Tsuruga-san," she managed to say, hoping her voice didn't sound too perky or out of sorts.

"Hello, Mogami-san." His warm, deep voice melted her to the core. Revelling in the sound that seemd to calm her and make her anxious at the same time, Kyoko realized she had yet to reply. Luckily, he continued. "I was just calling to ask if you needed a ride to the Grateful Party."

"I-I..that isn't necessary! It's not that far! I can walk or bi-"

"In formal wear?" he questioned, "Mogami-san, wouldn't it be disrespectful for you to show up in rumpled clothes to a fancy party?"  
>"You're right! How silly of me to even suggest something like that. I"m sorry!"<p>

"It's alright. So, can I pick you up around seven?" Although it was stated as a question, Kyoko couldn't help but notice it was meant more as a declaration.  
>"O-okay. Thank-you very much Re-Tsuruga-san." Kyoko wanted to to slap herself for making such a silly mistake. <em>When did I start thinking of him by his first name?<em> she wondered. She couldn't dare call him by his given name, whether she loved him or not. Of course, on the other side, Ren didn't miss a beat.

"You're welcome. Goodbye...Kyoko-chan." he added before abruptly hanging up. It took about a minute for Kyoko's brain to register what had just happened.  
><em>Goodbye, Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan, KYOKO-CHAN, <em>_**KYOKO-CHAN! **_A bright red blush painted her face as those words ran in her head.

"It's unfair how much that man effects me," she mumbled grumpily as she tried to focus again on her math homework.

Ren couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face as he thought about his kyohai's mistake. He was immediately grateful that his manager wasn't there at the moment, or there would be some serious teasing going on. She had almost called him 'Ren'! Even if it was by accident, he couldn't help but hope it meant something. But, he had learned months ago not to expect too much from that girl.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the mirror, Kyoko had been looking at her reflection for ten minutes. It was 6:30 already, around half an hour until her sempai would pick her up. Examining herself, Kyoko wasn't quite sure what she was looking for.<p>

She was wearing a navy blue dress that went down just passed her knees. The neckline was modest, and although the dress was the most expensive clothing item she owned (that she had bought herself; she had a few clothing pieces from acting as Setsu that were worth alone more than her entire life's savings) it wasn't too out of her price range. As much as Kyoko hated spending so much on material possessions, Moko-san had insisted that she buy something for fancy events.

Her makeup was done fairly light; just a bit of mascara and lip gloss. Kyoko had found that when she wore too much makeup, she started turning into one of her personas instead of herself. For a while, she was tempted to put up her 'rising star' persona she used for interviews. But she remembered what her best friend had said earlier. Tonight, she needed to be herself. After all, she was going to confess her feelings.

_What do I say to him? _Her mind raced, _'Tsuruga-san, I love you'? And when, and how? Should I wait until the end of the night, or just blurt it out? What if I say it wrong? This is soo confusing!_

"Be brave, Kyoko." she said firmly to her reflection, "You're not someone who hides in a corner just because you're uncertain." _Although, hiding in a corner doesn't sound like such a bad idea._

"No! You remember what the Ghost of Christmas Future showed you? Avoiding your problems will get you nowhere." She was about to give herself a counter-argument when the Okami of the Daruyama knocked on her door.

"Kyoko-chan" she called out, "Tsuruga-san is here for you." _D-darn. Thirty minutes passed already? _

"I'll be right down." Kyoko squeaked, grabbing her purse. Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed Princess Rosa glistening on her counter top. She grabbed the necklace as an afterthought, strapping it around her neck as she attempted to walk down the stairs in heels.

As she layed eyes on her escort, her heart skipped a beat. Despite the fact she had seen his outfit before when she had been with the Ghost of Christmas Present, it looked more amazing in person. His raven hair shined, and his molten brown eyes bore into her soul. _It's so unfair! He can look so handsome and amazing while I look so..plain._  
>Ren, however, had thoughts that opposed hers.<p>

_ She looks so adorable, _he thought as approached him. The blue color of the dress worked well with her skin tone, and the light makeup she wore accentuated her cute features. He was relieved that she was covering a fair amount of skin. That was at least one weight of his mind.

"Have fun at the party, you two," the Okami told both actors, beaming. This was the first time Kyoko had had anything close to a date before, and the woman who thought of Kyoko as her daughter couldn't be happier. She wished she could come along to see it. Although Kyoko had invited her and her husband to the grateful party, they had family reunion Christmas day, and needed a full night of rest before dealing with a few pestering relatives.

"Thank you very much, Okami-san," thanked Ren, ever the gentleman, "Have a lovely evening."

_Such a nice man, and so handsome,_thought the Okami as she bid them goodbye. _Kyoko is one lucky girl._

* * *

><p>As Ren drove his favorite girl to LME, he couldn't help feel there was something she wanted to say. Although he was perfectly fine with the silence, Kyoko looked slightly uncomfortable.<p>

_What do I say, what do I say, what do I say? _She thought, bewildered.

"Mogami-san," her sempai spoke up, "If you don't mind my asking, what did you get Maria for her birthday?"

"Oh! Well, it's a surprise." she replied vaguely. A sly smile erupted on Ren's face. "Don't tell me you're planning to outstage me like last year," he teased.

"No! I wasn't trying to out-do you last year! I promise!" she screeched. She received a chuckle from the dark haired actor, and Kyoko let out a pout.

"You're so mean to me, Tsuruga-san," she mumbled.

"Sorry. You are just so fun to tease, Kyoko-chan," Ren apologized, letting himself slip out her given name. Glancing over at her reaction, he was pleased by the reddish tint of her cheeks.

"Y-you called me K-kyoko-chan," the teen pointed out.

"Would you prefer I not?" he asked. Kyoko saw a bit of his gentlemanly smile coming out, and began to sweat drop.

"Yes- I mean- you can call me Ky-o- my given name if you want..." His smile quickly became a genuine one, and Kyoko let out a sigh of relief.

_" _You may call me by _my_ given name if you'd like, Kyoko-chan. I believe we've known each other long enough to move past such formality." About to protest that she couldn't possibly do that, Kyoko stopped herself. The act would be counterproductive, since she was trying to get _closer _to him, and not push him away. She realized that it would take a while to get over her habit of running away from situations like this.

"Okay...Ren-san." she whispered. Her thoughts were consumed of how strange, yet satisfying his name felt coming from her lips, while Ren was trying to get his heart under control. He had just made a year's worth of progress with Kyoko in two minutes!

In a few minutes, they arrived at their destination. Both LME employees hoped in vain that their president wouldn't have some superfluous entrance planned. Of course, he did. When they entered the room in which the party was being held, they were met with a string orchestra and a carpet lined with rose petals. But all Kyoko was taken with was the room's decorations. Although she had seen the room before, it looked more spectacular in person. With sparkling snowflakes hung from the ceiling, she felt she was in the middle of a winter wonderland. However, Ren was more amused by his companion's reaction to the decorations than the decorations themselves. He watched as Kyoko's amber eyes lit up with excitement, twinkling the reflection of the luminescent lights strung from the walls.

"I feel like a snow fairy." she giggled, until a rush of wind sent her twirling

"Onee-sama!" a golden, brown haired girl squealed, hugging the older girl around the waist.

"Oh, good evening, Maria-chan." Kyoko beamed down at the girl.

"It seems as if Kyoko-chan has replaced me as your favorite," stated Ren, feigning pain.

"That's not true! I love you and Onee-sama equally. I'm glad both of you could make it!"

"We're very glad to be here, too." replied Kyoko politely.

"I have to go now. Grandfather says I have to help him greet all the guests. See you later!" The actors smiled in return as Maria skipped off to go greet the bewildered man walking through the grand entrance.  
>A few seconds later, Kyoko spotted a few female co-stars from Box-R.<p>

"Is it alright if I go speak to a few of my friends?" she asked Ren.

"Of course. There's a few people I should speak to as well. I'll catch up with you later, Kyoko-chan." he said kindly. Smiling, she went off to go say hello to her friends.

* * *

><p>The next few hours went by fluidly. When Kyoko had finished speaking with her Box-R co-stars, she ran into the Ishibashi Brothers. Since she had been forced to give up her job as Bo, on account of her lack of free time, she had been seeing the show's hosts less and less in passing. Soon, Kyoko was being roped into conversation after conversation, not that minded. In fact, she enjoyed each one, and was happy to be able to spend some time with her friends and colleagues outside of the workplace. Well, although technically they were still in her workplace, they weren't working, so the same concept applied.<p>

However, Kyoko could help but glance in her sempai-newly-turned-love-interest's direction. He seemed just as busy as she was, making small talk left and right, so she didn't bother him. Eventually the festivities began to celebrate Maria's birthday. The president gave a speech about what a prosperous year it had been, and how much Maria had grown. Maria went up and sang a song for everyone. Kyoko was surprised how well the young girl could sing. Then, Maria's father went up and gave a heartfelt speech, that conveyed all the love he had for his only daugther. Most of the female members of the audience found themselves moved to tears, save the last two of the three Love-me members. Finally, the party-goers were once again allowed to mingle and dance while the staff members prepared food and decorations for the Christmas/Kyoko's Birthday part of the celebration.

Kanae grumbled to herself as she tried to push away yet another chocolate covered strawberry. _Ugh, why does it have to look so delicious, _she pouted. Not only had she probably gained five pounds tonight from appetisers alone, but she hadn't even had a chance to speak to her best friend yet! Sure, she had seen plenty of Chiori, and had enjoyed their time together. But, what she was honestly worried about was what progress Kyoko had made with her senpai. Looking over, she grinned slightly as she saw the man in question making his way over to the chestnut haired girl.

_ Finally. Make your move, Kyoko! _she screamed in her head, before a hand tapped her around, the actress found Tsuruga Ren's manager, Yashiro, standing in front of her.  
>"Good evening, Kotonami-san. I was wondering if you would care to dance with me?" he looked at her expectantly, and for the first time, Kanae realized there was music playing. Truthfully, she had barely noticed the glasses wearing man before. He was usually a background character, hiding behind his freakishly tall charge. She had never actually spoken to him alone before; she had only heard him speak either to Tsuruga or Kyoko.<p>

At first, she was tempted to decline the offer, when Kanae realized she had spent the whole night fretting about her best friend. _When had her world started revolving around that girl?_ Not wanting to waste her whole night away worrying, she decided to accept.

"Sure." she replied blandly. Just because she was accepting the offer, didn't mean she was thrilled about it.

Yashiro had been bored the past thirty minutes, since Ren had been speaking with a few fellow actors on his current drama. He had searched for a familiar face, until he found Love-me girl number two. Having no idea how to strike conversation with her, he offered her a dance.

Kanae was surpised that the man was quite a good dance, and had forgotten about her best friend until he brought her up in a question.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what did you get Kyoko-chan for her birthday?" Her eyes widening, the raven haired girl looked down at her watch. 11:29. _I should probably go get my gift from my locker soon, so I can give it to her the second the clock strikes 12. I'm not going to get beaten by that man again, whether she loves him or not. _Intending on checking up on her best friend and her soon-to-be boyfriend, she was surprised by what she found. Her eyes narrowed with irritation.

"What's wrong, Kotonami-san?" Yashiro asked.

"They're gone." she muttered, staring at the blank spot where the two had been standing just a minute ago.

**A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter. I hope this one was fluffy enough for your liking, because the next time will be even fluffier. I will literally barf sparkles and rainbows onto my computer screen and submit it for you to read. Well, figuratively (spent this weekend reading comics on TheOatmeal). Sigh, I'm on the last leg of my journey through my first fanfic (a bit oxymoronic, no?) , so I want to take the time to thank anyone and everyone who spend _their_ time reading my work. Please stick with me as I finish this story, and as I hopefully write a few more. Reviews would make me jump for joy. Literally. Bye! **


	8. Party Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

Kyoko blushed slightly as she realized that Ren was holding her hand.

"R-ren-san, where are we going?" she asked nervously as her sempai led her through the halls of LME.

"To see someone," he replied cryptically, walking briskly. Kyoko was forced to jog lightly just to keep up with his long gait.

Just a few minutes before, she had been standing in the middle of the ballroom when Ren had come up to speak with her. However, he had promptly stated that he had somewhere he wanted to take her, and grabbed her hand. That was how she landed in this position; being led to who knows where by the object of her affection. Although their current hand holding was merely to guide her and probably had no romantic connotation, Kyoko couldn't help but let out a small smile. It reminded her of the time when they had acted as the Heel Siblings. However, this time, she felt a wave of giddiness wash over her from the innocent contact.

Suddenly, they came to a stop. They were outside the President's office. Ren opened the door, and Kyoko was surprised to see Jelly-san inside, with her makeup supplies all set up.

"Hi, Kyoko-chan," she exclaimed, rushing over to hug the girl, "Don't worry. I'm going to make you look beautiful."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Jelly-san is going to do your makeup." Ren explained. Seeing that the auburn haired teen was about to protest, he continued, "This is part of your birthday present. It would be terribly rude no accept it." Kyoko didn't dare look up at him, since she could sense a puppy dog look coming on.

"Fine, but only to be polite. It really isn't necessary for you to go to all this trouble, Jelly-san."

"This is no trouble at all! Helping people is what I like to do most in the world!" The look of pure joy on her face reminded Kyoko of the Ghost of Christmas Future._ Really, it would have been more appropriate for her to look like Jelly-san, she thought, before thanking the makeup artist._

"I'll be waiting outside for when you two are finished," stated Ren, before exiting the room. What a kind senpai, mulled Jelly, before getting to work. However, the actor's reasons were much different then they seemed. There was no way he was going to let his kohai walk back to the party alone after what Jelly-san had planned for her. He needed to be at her side, to warn off any male who gave her a lingering stare. More for his sake than hers.

* * *

><p>Staring at the obviously upset girl in front of him, Yashiro tried to calm her down.<p>

"Don't worry, Kotonami-san. Ren told me that he was going to give Kyoko her present a little early." He expected the actress to be relieved, and was surprised by her furious reaction.

"How does he do that?" she groaned, throwing her hands to her sides, as if throwing in an imaginary towel "I give up!"

"What do you mean?"

"I planned on giving her a present at the stroke of midnight, just to feel I had beaten him. Yet, I lost to him, when he didn't even know we were competing! Ugh!"

"Honestly, I have no idea how he does it either." admitted the amused manager. The girl sighed, and Yashiro attempted to offer her some consolation. "You care a lot about Kyoko-chan, huh? You seem like a really good friend to her." Readying himself for her denial of such sentiment, Yashiro again found his expectations incorrect. The usually ice cold love-me girl number two actually smiled!

"Yeah. She's the only person in the world I can definitely say I love." As soon as those words left her mouth, Kanae froze. Never in her right mind had she thought she would ever say something so...cliche. But, the way that the bespeckled man had spoken to her had made her want to spill her guts out. He was obviously someone used to being a confidant.

"Will it be ok when some handsome man sweeps her away?" Yashiro asked, half to see if she posed a threat to Ren's courtship, and half because he was just interested

"If you're referring to that actor, than I suppose I'm alright with it. As long as she's happy. Besides, I can take care of myself just fine." she added the last point in a slightly insulted tone, a bit irritated the man thought she would be that controlling of her best friend. "But-" she continued in a much darker tone, "If he hurts her, he won't be the only one who dies a slow and painful death."

"Duly noted," Yashiro croaked, understanding the direct threat. After that, the two continued to dance in silence.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to see yourself, Kyoko-chan?" asked an excited Jelly as she offered the girl a hand mirror.<p>

"Yes!" Kyoko squealed, unable to contain her excitement. At first, she had been apprehensive about letting Jelly-san give her a makeover. After all, she didn't want to make the woman work while there was a party going on. But, Jelly-san had been adamant that she was doing this because she wanted to (and Kyoko didn't want to face the wrath of Ren's puppy dog face). When Jelly started applying product, Kyoko relaxed a little, and eventually drifted off to la-la land like she always did around such high class cosmetics.

As she grasped the mirror, and glanced at her reflection, Kyoko was blown away. Her hair was done masterfully, orange extensions braided almost effortlessly down her neck. Although the makeup was light compared to that of Natsu or Setsu, it gave off an air of serenity and gracefulness. Like that of a-

"Princess." she whispered, "I look like a princess."

"Yes! That was just the style I was going for!" When Jelly looked up to admire her work, she saw that Kyoko was back in her fantasy land, actually drooling.

"Kyoko-chan," she spoke up, and the girl once again came back to reality, "Here's the dress I would like you to wear." Jelly handed Kyoko a hanger draped with a black cover. As the actress unzipped it, she nearly dropped the garment from shock. It was the most gorgeous princess gown she had ever seen! Although it was the same dress she had been wearing when Kyoko was with the Ghost of Christmas Present, seeing it so close made Kyoko almost feel royal.****  
><strong>**

The dress was a peachish pink color, with a rose colored ribbon around the waste. A lighter hue of tulle flowed down to the floor, edged with lace. Coral fabric that felt soft like silk covered the bodice, and the short sleeves were embroidered with tiny flowers. It's like I've died and gone to fairy tale heaven!

"THANK YOU, JELLY-SAN!" she shouted, running to give the makeup artist a hug "THIS IS THE HAPPIEST MOMENT OF ALL MY SEVENTEEN YEARS!"

"You're welcome Kyoko-chan. But, by the looks of my watch, it looks like it's eighteen years now. Happy Birthday!" Kyoko looked down at Jelly's watch, and saw that it was indeed the 25th now. In fact, it was already 12:11. "Now" started Jelly, "go get dressed and enjoy your party!"

Ren had been sitting just out side Lory's office, waiting patiently for his kohai to exit the room. He had been flipping through the pictures he had taken on his phone the past few months. One day he had take a picture of Setsu, and that somehow blown out into a full fledged picture war. All kinds of goofy photos filled his phone's album. And each one had a story behind it, and he reminisced over their time together as psuedo-siblings. Before he knew it, almost an hour had passed, and the girl occupying his mind walked through the doors. She looked as beautiful as he thought she would, looking like a storybook princess brought to life.

"You look beautiful, Kyoko-chan." he told her.

"Isn't the magic of makeup wonderful?" she giggled, spinning around a few times. The actor just sighed inwardly, and slipped his arm around her elbow.

"It's time to escort the princess to her ball." he said in prince type manor.

"Lead the way, Prince Charming." she replied, going along with his act. Ren failed to keep the beaming grin off his face as he walked her back into the party.

Eventually, the two were standing outside the door when Kyoko suddenly stopped. Ren looked back at her, and she looked a little worried.

"Won't I stand out if I'm dressed like this?" she asked, motioning to herself.

"Isn't that the point, birthday girl?" He opened the door, and as Kyoko stepped inside, she felt as if all eyes were one her._ Is this dress really that noticeable?_ she wondered, until she realized that there was a spotlight shining on her. W-what's going on?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYOKO-CHAN!" everyone yelled out in unison. A few chefs pushed out a cake that stood nearly two meters tall, which was shaped like a dancing fairy. Crystal looking wings carved from sugar lay on the fairy's back, while she performed a perfect arabesque.

"Thank you everyone!" Kyoko cheered out, bowing slightly. Tears began to form in her eyes, and Ren handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you." she smiled sweetly at him and dried her eyes. This small exchange did not go unnoticed by the audience, and a few males who had briefly considered attempting to woo the girl birthday girl later quickly changed their minds. No one in their right mind would dare challenge the Tsuruga Ren. Well, there was one (bottle blonde) idiot out there, but he was neither at the party, nor 'right minded'.

Next, a few staff members cut the cake (although the sugar fairy sculpture was left intact) and all the guests enjoyed the pastry. Kanae and Chiori cursed aloud as they ate it, angry that they would have to spend the next couple of weeks trying to get their figures back. President Lory gave then gave a speech about how much progress Kyoko had made in her career this year, and how proud he was of her. Throughout the speech, she felt people's eyes flicker back to her. She blushed more that one night than in her entire life; she wasn't used to all this attention when she wasn't putting on a role or persona.

Again the crowd was dismissed, and Kyoko found herself surrounded by people offering her gifts. Most weren't too outrageously expensive, since everyone who knew Kyoko well enough knew she didn't appreciate being spoiled.

"Thank you so much, Maria-chan!" Kyoko squealed as she hugged the younger girl tightly. Maria had sewn her a light brown purse with her name on it. Maria had admitted that she wanted to make Kyoko something handmade, since she wanted to practice her sewing skills until she could make voodoo dolls as well as her onee-sama.

"You're welcome Onee-sama. Thanks for your gift." Kyoko had made her a collection of small, pocket sized curse dolls of LME employees. There was about 15 in all. "I can't wait to play with them when I get home." Kyoko smiled at this, but Kanae, who was watching, felt creeped out. The extreme attention to detail in her best friend's dolls always gave her the heebie jeebies.

"Oi," she said, earning Kyoko's attention, "Here's my gift." Kanae handed her a black velvet box. Kyoko immeadietly opened it and was left breathless. It was a gold bracelet, with a small circular charm. On one side was the Love Me logo, which without the gaudy coloring actually looked somewhat elegant (as elegant as a hand forming the letter 'L' can look). On the other, the words 'Love-Me Member Number One'.

"Wha-why?" started to ask Kyoko, before her friend interupted.

"Remember a few weeks ago, when the President got all mad at us." Kyoko remembered. It had been one day, when the President had lost at one of his dating sims, and made the main character end up alone. He was in a crabby mood, and when he overheard the love-me girls complaining about their uniforms (they still hadn't gotten over that), he gave them a long lecture about how they should be grateful they were even here, and that many people would kill for their positions. Then he said that they probably wouldn't be in Love-Me for much longer.

Afterwards, Kyoko had been a bit sad, since she realized that she would miss all the fun she and her fellow section members had had.

"I remember."

"Well," Kanae continued, "I got you this, to always have a reminder of our Love-Me days, when we eventually graduate. I got one for myself and Chiori-san as well."

"MOKO-SAN, YOU ARE THE BEST BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!" she yelled, attacking Kanae in a bear hug. "WE CAN BE LIKE THE BEST FRIENDS ON TV, WHO HAVE MATCHING BRACELETS! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUEEE!"

"Mo-calm down. It's no big deal." Noticing people staring to leave, she changed the subject. "So, have you confessed to you-know-who yet?" she whispered, rationalizing her interest in Kyoko's love life as just worry for her friend's happiness/sanity.

"No, not yet. I haven't really been able to talk to him yet." Hm. They looked pretty lovey-dovey earlier, Kotonami thought.

"Well, here he comes." she pointed out. Kyoko turned around to find Japan's number one bachelor coming towards her and felt weak in her knees.

"Kotonami-san," he said, "is it alright if I steal this princess from you for a little bit."

"Do whatever you want." she replied sourly "I think I'm gonna head home," she told Kyoko. "Call me tomorrow if you have any updates, ok?"

"Ok, Moko-san. Bye! Get home safely!"

"See ya."

"What was that about?" Ren asked.

"Nothing..just...girl stuff." That left the subject closed to further discussion. There were only a few people left in the room, and the musicians were starting to pack up.

"Mind if you play one more song?" Ren requested them, giving his best gentlemanly smile, which left no possibility of a negative response.

"S-sure." a frazzled violinist replied.

"May I have this dance?" he asked Kyoko with the upmost politeness.

"Yes you may." she accepted, attempting to use the same 'royal' tone. Ren put his hands around her slim waste, and she froze for a nanosecond, before relaxing and tentatively pulling her arms around the back of his neck. They swayed slowly to the song, and Kyoko followed her sempai's lead, since she had just about no dancing experience.

"Thank you for all this." Kyoko eventually murmured once her body had reached a comfortable rhythm. "This was a wonderful present." Ren just smirked.

"Who said that this was your only present. I recall saying that that was part of your present."

"There's more?" she question incredulously.

"Happy Birthday, Kyoko-chan." he whispered in a silky sweet voice as he released the hands from her waist. She almost shivered from the loss of his touch, but forgot that he reached for her hand. Pulling her across the room, he went for his coat, hanging on a rack. Taking a box from the pocket, he handed it to her.

She quickly unwrapped the purple ribbon, and opened the silver shimmering box. What she saw inside was probably the last thing she would have expected.

**Author's Note: Me is tired and sick. Sorry for errors, my brain has turned into Nyquil. Please enjoy and review. Thanks bunches and oats. **


	9. A Christmas Date

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.**

"Royal Odette" Kyoko whispered in shock. The crystal swan sparkled in her hands, she felt tears forming in her eyes. "How long has it been since I've last seen you, precious Odotte_?" _she wondered, clutching the perfume bottle to her chest.

"Actually," corrected her senpai, "it's called Royal Snow. But I think your name is much more fitting." He smiled, relieved she liked the gift. He had seen it in a catalogue, and the word _Royal _had stuck out in his mind. Recalling a time where he once saw the ballet Swan Lake, he remembered a princess who turned into a swan. The whole story seemed like something Kyoko would love, and he would have enjoyed telling her the tale if she hadn't heard it before (he looked up Swan Lake to reintroduce himself to the plotline).

Kyoko's mind was jumbled as her fingers curled down the glass swan's slender neck. While she was immensely happy that she finally owned a bottle of her dream perfume, the fragrance brought back a few unwanted memories.

Her thoughts traveled back to when she had just turned sixteen. All that year she had been dropping subtle, and a few not so subtle, hints that she wanted the perfume in hope that Sho could buy it for her birthday. Of course, she never asked directly since he was in no way obligated to buy her anything. But, a small part of her mind had wished he would. Obviously he didn't. Back then she had rationalize that the perfume was too expensive. But looking back now, she realized he probably had the money, but just didn't care enough.

However, with Ren, it was different. Somehow, he knew how badly she wanted it without her having to say a word. If it had been anyone else, she would have waved it off as a lucky guess. After all, what girl doesn't want perfume, especially one with such a beautiful bottle? But, the way he had presented it to her, as well as the way her senpai was (practically inhuman) gave her the notion it was no accident. He knew her, just like she knew him. If there had been any locks left on her heart, they were gone now.

"I love it," the teen told him firmly. _Now's the perfect time to tell him how you feel! _exclaimed the angel, who was much stronger than the demons who remained, _No one is around, and you have his attention! _"And I love..." _Almost there! _"THIS SWAN!" she croaked lamely. _Noooo, way to chicken out, Kyoko._

_"_I'm glad." The raven haired actor narrowed his eyes in suspicion that she was trying to cover something up, but didn't dare let himself dabble on what exactly. Studying her face, he noticed her eyes drooping from fatigue.

"How about I take you home?" he offered.

"Sure. Just let me grab a few things from my Love-Me locker." Ren nodded and Kyoko skidded off. She quickly reached her locker and took out a small duffle bag, containing the clothes she came in as well as a change of clothes she kept in case. She also put in all the gifts she had received that night, minus the bracelet Moko gave her which she was wearing. LME office was closing for the next week or so for the holidays, and she felt uneasy leaving her items in the locker unattended for seven days.

Making her way back to Ren, he raised an eyebrow at her bag."Planning on taking an overnight trip?" he teased. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Just emptying out my locker."

* * *

><p>Their ride back to the Darumaya was near silent. Ren was trying to think of anything but the words Kyoko had been trying to cover up a while ago. <em>She definitely wasn't trying to tell me she loved me<em>, he tried to scold himself. _There was no way she would say something like that, right? _

Kyoko was still wallowing over her loss of the perfect opportunity. Bringing her feelings up now seemed strained, if not awkward. Although she wasn't quite sure how these things worked, she was fairly certain that in the middle of traffic was not the place to pour out the inner workings of one's heart.

Finally ,they reached the restaurant, and Ren offered to walk her to the inside her bag in the dark, Kyoko couldn't find the key she usually kept in the side pocket. Hearing her shuffling around in the blackness, with only the soft light of a street lamp a few meters away, he asked if she was alright.

"I think I lost my key." she admitted sheepishly.

"Why don't you call your landlords? I'm sure they would let you inside."

"I couldn't possibly wake them up!" she squeaked, "They have to leave in a couple of hours to meet family, and need their sleep."

"I guess you'll have to stay at my place tonight." Kyoko was about to protest, but Ren interrupted, "Besides, I'd enjoy having a bit of company on Christmas morning." He played Kyoko's heartstrings like a professional, since she forgot what she was about to say.

So, both talents made their way back into the car, and Ren drove the familiar road back to his apartment. When he pulled over into his parking space, he looked back in his rear view mirror to find Kyoko fast asleep on his back seat. A relaxed expression decorated her face, as she breathed in and out with a slight huff. He opened her door and slowly pulled her into his chest, picking her up princess style, which ironically she was dressed the part for.

The movement from the car to her senpai's arms had woken Kyoko up, but was shocked into silence when she noticed the position she was in. With her cheek resting on his chest, she felt her face turning hot. Despite this, she couldn't bring herself to ask to be put down. She figured he would let go if he noticed she was awake, so she clamped her eyes shut and occasionally snuck a peek at his face every few seconds through one eye. Eventually, he came to his door, and struggled to grab his key while holding her up. Kyoko decided to was time for her to 'wake up'.

"Ren-san" she whispered, "you can put me down." Reluctantly, he let go of the girl and opened his apartment door, turning on the light as he entered.

"You should probably change out of those clothes. You wouldn't happen to have sleepwear in that bag, would you?" he asked her.

"Unfortunately, no." _Thank god I refused those Love-Me hoodie-footie pajamas the president tried to give me last week! _

"I suppose you can borrow some of mine..." the actor suggested, "unless you'd rather sleep as you are."

_"Definitely_ not!" she argued. No matter how much she loved the princess dress, it was not made for sleeping walked to his bedroom and grabbed a navy blue night shirt as well as a pair of matching pants, and handed them to her.

"The pants have an adjustable drawstring, so hopefully they'll fit." Kyoko nodded numbly and meandered to the guest room, a room she knew all too well. Over the past few months she had spent a couple of nights at her senpai's place. Both times she was getting help with a role. This was the first time she ever came for...unprofessional reasons. Slipping the cotton nightshirt over her head and fumbling with the buttons, she saw it went down to the middle of her thighs. The pants were a lost cause, since the legs seemed to go on for miles and even with the drawstring pulled taut, they were much too loose around her tiny waist.

"So much for that," the teen mumbled. Pulling out a hand mirror she kept in her bag, Kyoko slowly pulled out her extensions. She also had a pair of makeup wipes to clean the product of her face. Sighing at her now plain appearance, she creaked the door open.  
>Ren was sitting on the couch, already changed into his sleepwear.<p>

"The pants were too big." she told him, handing him the article. Ren smiled at the sight of Kyoko in the dim lighting, wearing his nightshirt which was much too big on her. "I'm going to bed now."

"Goodnight, Kyoko-chan," he wished her.

"Goodnight, Ren-san."

* * *

><p>Sunlight peeking through the window shutters awoke Kyoko from a restless night. Normally she slept exceptionally well at Ren's place, since the bed was so soft and cushy compared to her futon. But, last night, her dreams were tormenting her. She imagined herself confessing to her senpai, only to have him be disgusted and never want to see her again. No matter how far fetched his reactions seemed, they all seemed so sensible and realistic while she was asleep.<p>

"Stupid subconscious," she thought out loud, before getting up to cook breakfast. Making sure Ren eat three square meals a day was the one way she could repay him for looking after her so well.

Tsuruga Ren woke up to the sound of pans clanking against a stove, and the savory aroma of eggs frying. It reminded him of Christmas when he was younger. His mother would always get up early to cook breakfast, only to nearly burn down the house. Then, his father would have to salvage what survived and force him to eat it. Although that tradition horrified him when he was younger, now, he almost wished he could have those worry-free times back.

Pulling himself out of bed, the sight awaiting him in the kitchen brought a tender expression to his face. Kyoko was working away, flipping over an egg, her hair sticking up in cowlicks and wearing his oversized shirt.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan." She looked up from her pan, and nearly melted away from the soft visage.

"Oh! Good morning Ren-san. I hope you don't mind eggs, they were all you had in your refrigerator that was fresh or edible." _And that's only because I forced you to buy them when we went grocery shopping last week, _she added in her head.

"Eggs are fine. How did you sleep?"

"Fine", she lied instinctively. She didn't seem sleepy, so Ren accepted that. Truthfully, Kyoko had brewed up a cup of coffee first thing, so she would have the energy to cook.  
>A minute later, Kyoko served them both up, and they ate their small breakfast.<p>

"Do you have anywhere you need to be today, Kyoko?" Ren asked politely as she picked up her dish to take to the sink.

"No, not really. Do you?"

"I have the day off." There was an awkward silence between them before he continued, "In that case, would you like to spend the day with me?"

_"_W-what do you have planned?"

"Anything you like." he replied sweetly, "After all, you are still the birthday girl."

"Oh yeah, it's still my birthday, huh? Well...in that case. We could..go for a walk?" He chuckled at her unsure tone.

"A walk it is."

Kyoko quickly got changed in the spare clothes she brought with her. Straightening out the wrinkles her long sleeve sweater, she opened the guest room door to see Ren already changed._ How does he dress that fast?_ she wondered, feeling horribly under dressed. While Ren was wearing a grey button up shirt and a pair of black slacks, he looked like a polished professional, while she probably looked like she was ready for some manual labor.

_Why couldn't I have packed a nicer outfit? _her downcast eyes almost bearing holes through her faded jeans.

"So, does a walk in the park sound okay, birthday girl?" he asked courteously.

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>The two started to walk around the park near Ren's apartment complex. Honestly, Ren had never been there before, but the abundant trees and path around a small pond seemed like a nice place for a stroll.<p>

"How has work been, Kyoko-chan?" he asked her, and they started talking nonstop about their recent jobs. Kyoko had many fun anecdotes about her colorful costars, and also about her other love-me girls. Ren couldn't help but be absorbed in her stories, as she would use so many voices and vibrant hand motions to narrate. Meanwhile, Kyoko always found herself very impressed by her senpai's professionalism as he told her about his jobs. He always had such rational solutions to problems, and thought about things maturely. Eventually, they had been walking for hours, noticing they had made a complete circle and were back near Ren's apartment, where they had started. Their timing was lucky, because it was starting to sprinkle.

"Let's go back inside," Ren told her, and she as they reached the door to Ren's apartment building, they heard the hard patter of rain slamming the sidewalk and the clash of thunder.

"Well, it looks like we won't be going back outside anytime soon." Kyoko said wistfully. The older actor was about to say something when Kyoko's stomach started growling.  
>Ren pulled out his cell phone and was surprised at the time<p>

"It's four o'clock already." he stated. "I guess we should buy something for dinner."

"Thank goodness there's a grocery store in this building," Kyoko replied, not wanting to head out in the storm that was brewing.

Their shopping went as it always did; Kyoko picking everything out, and scolding Ren whnever he reached for convenience food or expensive brands.

"Really, Ren-san, you need to take better care of yourself."

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan. I've been doing better, though. I no longer skip dinner every night."

"Eating it once a week does count," she mumbled Mio's dark spirit poking out. Then, she sighed, "I worry about you, senpai." Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and looking up, Ren had turned into the Emperor of the Night.  
>"Maybe you should come over more often," he said huskily, stepping closer to her, "to make sure I eat." He reached for her face, but stopped when he saw she resembled a frightened rabbit, her eyes twice their usual size. "I'm just teasing you, Kyoko-chan. I know you are busy with work and whatnot." Kyoko unfroze with his explanation.<p>

"I-I would like to have dinner with you more often." she admitted nervously, "Um..but I know you're busy as well..and you might not want to-"

"I'm sure we can make time now and again," the man they both entered the warmth of the apartment, Kyoko went to cooking. They had decided on some simple chicken and vegetable soup, to keep them warm. And plus Ren didn't want Kyoko cooking anything too extravagant on her birthday.

After eating, Ren suddenly had a playful smirk on his face, and looked through his cabinet. He came out with a DVD of the first season of Box-R.

"W-why do you have that?" Kyoko asked him.

"I bought it a few weeks ago, but I haven't had time to watch it yet. I figured now would be the perfect time, since the real live Natsu is here with me."  
>"Okay..." she agreed reluctantly. As soon as he popped the disk in, she wanted to cringe and hide. When her face appeared on the screen, she buried her face in her hands, and tried to decompose into the couch.<p>

"Doesn't Ren-san get embarrassed seeing his face on screen?" she asked after they finished the season.

"Honestly, I don't really watch any of my shows." Then, Mio made a second appearance.

"Well that's not fair," she said with an evil grin, "I'm sure we can change that." Digging through his DVD collection, she found what she was looking for; the DVD for Dark Moon.  
>They watched half of the show's episodes, commenting about the times they had while filming certain parts, or remembering NG's, or just analyzing how each other looked on screen. Soon, both of them felt like they couldn't watch a screen any longer without their eyes burning.<p>

"So, Kyoko-chan." Ren started, "Have you had any new offers?"

"Well, Sawara-san did give me this lead protagonist role, but it's in a romance drama. I haven't accepted it yet, since I was worried about how to portray..that emotion. But now, I think I can do it." Kyoko answered without thinking. She was surprised that she said all that, since the offer hadn't really come up in her mind the past few days.  
>"'<em>But now'?<em> Why's that?" The dark haired actor wondered, slightly worried.  
>'Because..' <em>Because you love him, that's why! <em>Her angel screamed in her ear. _Just tell him!_

_"_Because I have someone that I love." Kyoko stated, not sure what to expect. _Maybe he'll assume it's Moko-san and let me off the hook, _she prayed.

"Who?" he nearly croaked. _Tell him, Kyoko. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him. _

"You." she almost screamed, wanting the stupid angel to stop pestering her. Then, she continued softly, "I love you, Ren-san."

**A/N: Yay for cliff hangers! Sorry that this chapter is monstrous, but I was trying to make up for the lack of update. Thank you so much, all you who reviewed. Ya'll are awesome and I love you oodles and poodles! And those of you who read this story but didn't review: you guys are just okay. Jk-ing. If you actually read this chapter, you are pretty dang cool to me. I apologize for errors, but I am too lazy to proofread. I gots homework to procrastinate. You know how it is. **

**Have a wonderful week and happy reading! **


	10. Open Heart

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! is a wonderful, wonderful thing and does not belong to me physically, mentally, or emotionally. I belong to it :) No , but seriously, I do not own Skip Beat!**

"I love you, Ren-san." The tender words that Ren had been dying to hear for over a year floated in the air as the cogs in his brain started turning. He honestly had no reaction. For the first time in his life, he felt speechless. Kyoko was crushed by the blank look on her senpai's face, as if he was contemplating how to politely turn her down.

_Is it possible that he doesn't feel the same way? Could I have misunderstood him? _

"SORRY!" she blurted out, bowing deeply to him, "Two days ago, I accidentally overheard you talking to Yashiro-san, and you said something that gave me the impression that you loved me. At first I was really scared and worried, but then I realized that I love you as well, and please don't ignore me or hate me or chop me up into little pieces. I promise, if you feel uncomfortable, we can forget this ever happened!"Kyoko was panting by the end of her rant, and she looked back up at Ren. Shock registered in his chiseled features, and he whispered hoarsely,"You l-love me?"

Kyoko's blush deepened. _Do I really have to say it a third time?_

"I love you." she croaked. That was all the prodding Ren needed. In a flash, his lips met hers in a feathery touch that didn't last long enough for Kyoko's liking (though she would rather die of embarrassment than admit it).

"I love you too." he replied, his warm breath sending pleasant shivers down her spine. "And you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Why would Ren-san love someone like me?" Kyoko blurted out loud, and instantly shot her hand over her mouth. Here, the man of her dreams was confessing to her, and she was questioning it?

"Because, you are kind and smart and beautiful." he said firmly "I can't even comprehend why you love someone as despicable as me." A year ago, Kyoko would have been shocked by her senpai saying something so self-loathing. But after their time acting as Cain and Setsu, she had been able to slowly piece together bits of his past. She didn't know anything concrete, only that he had done something horrible when he was younger; something he was trying to run away from.

"Because Ren-san is very special to me." she said, cupping his face in her hands. "You are so kind to me, and mature, but childish sometimes. And..you make me feel happy, and I want to do the same for you" Ren smiled one of his few genuine smiles, and leaned forward to embrace the teen in a tight hug.

"Thank you" she vaguely heard him mumble into her hair as she tentatively wrapped her arms around his back. The hug lasted for less than a minute, but Kyoko enjoyed every second of it. It wasn't very often she got to hug anyone, since Moko-san wasn't a fan of displays of affection, but the warmth and love radiating from the simple act made her heart swell.

Only when Ren finally pulled away did Kyoko realize just how tired she was. Her mere five hours of sleep the night before were finally catching up with her. She could feel her heavy eyes starting to close, and she leaned lazily against the couch pillow.

"Kyoko-chan." started Ren. He wanted to tell her the truth about his identity, and his past. It would be unfair to her to start a relationship while keeping such important details a secret. "There are some things you should know. About me, and about my past." _This is where I lose everything I have built up with her_, he thought bitterly.

'I know." she murmured sleepily. Ren's eyes widened. "I figured a while ago that Ren-san has troubled in his past. Something bad you want to run away from. But, you don't need to tell me now if you don't want to. I love Ren-san, and I promise, I won't run away." At this point, Ren was adamant on continuing, but noticed Kyoko had fallen asleep.

Honestly, Kyoko felt bad for drifting off when Ren has such important things to say. But, it seemed the sandman had paid her an impromptu visit, and had dumped five thousand pounds of sand over her eyes.  
>Looking at the dozing girl on his couch, Ren was about to take her to his guest room when all of a sudden, all his energy was zapped and he fell down on the couch in deep sleep. His arms curled around Kyoko's waist as the two of them cuddled on the couch.<p>

* * *

><p>The Ghost of Christmas Love smiled mischievously at his work as the couple slept peacefully. He had used a bit of his magic dust to make Kyoko fall asleep. She would need some rest before she learnt of her companion's past. As for Ren, the ghost thought that sharing a couch together would give them a bit more romantic progress. Plus, he had opened the bag of sleep dust already; it would be a waste not to use <em>all<em> of it.

The spirit wondered if it was alright to leave them as their relationship was. But, he trusted the Ghost of Christmas Future, who had told him that the next day, there would be no secrets between the couple and that they would start dating. So, the ghost pulled out his pen, and happily crossed Mogami Kyoko and Hizuri Kuon off his list of humans who needed his romantic expertise. Peeking at the list, he saw the next two names: Kotonami Kanae and Yashiro Yukihito. He smirked, and was suddenly eager to help the two, whom he remembered seeing at Kyoko's Grateful Party. However, he saw no need to wait until next Christmas. After all, he was quite friendly with Cupid, The Spirit of Valentine's Day Love.

The End

**A final Author's Note: Sorry about the bizarre disclaimer..just trying to spice it up a bit! So, this is what the end feels like. It's like a piece dark chocolate. Delicious, sweet, and fulfilling, but with a bitter aftertaste which leaves you wanting slightly more. But, when you get more, you end up feeling fat and regretting you had that extra piece (story of my life here). Sorry to end a bit abruptly, but I didn't really want to go into Kyoko and Ren's new relationship, or Ren's past. Not because I'm lazy, but because I don't want to waste all my ideas in one story. I originally intended for this to be much shorter, but I found myself droning on and on a bit. This was supposed to be a story of meddling ghosts making Kyoko open up her heart, and I believe I accomplished that. But, worry not my lovelies, I will return! I'm planning to dabble in the one-short realm for a while until I can conjure up a secure plot line.**

** Thank you soo much to all of you who stuck with me through this story. I hope you enjoyed it and will read my future fics. Until then, happy reading! **


End file.
